


Shego's Prize

by LordJesusHereWeGo



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Spanking, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordJesusHereWeGo/pseuds/LordJesusHereWeGo
Summary: Shego has captured Kim Possible. Now, it's time for her to turn the hero into her own personal bitch





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a very long time since I posted, and just about as long for when I actually wrote and finished this. I decided to just upload it so it doesn't sit in my docs anymore. After re-reading it, I'm interested in doing a part 2, so if you have any ideas on what to do with that, go ahead and tell me.

Shego walked into the room, a sadistic and almost terrifying grin was worn on her face. It hid many different emotions, but the most prominent was a sense of victory. 

She was almost completely naked, save for a black and green strap on dildo that was placed around her waist. That, and a pair of tall high heels, clicking across the ground with each step. She made her way to the center of the room, her eyes focused on what she considered to be her prize.

A bound and gagged Kim Possible lay bent over a wooden desk. Tight roped held her completely naked body in position. Arms held firmly behind her back in a box tie. Legs spread apart and tied to the edges of the desk. Ropes tied around her breasts, tightly gripping them, with a smaller rope connected to the desk, making sure the redhead would not be lifting up very much, if at all.

As an addition, a large, green, rubber ball gag filled her mouth, propping it wide open and forcing her to drool. If she could see herself in a mirror, she would be ashamed. But she couldn't see at all, because of a thick black blindfold that kept her enclosed in darkness. It would be hard for the girl to be any more helpless. But Shego planned to change that later. For now….

“nnnnnnnnnnnggggggghhhhhhhh”

Kim groaned into her gag, shifting slightly in her bindings. She could hear the villainous woman making her way towards her. Each click getting louder, until it suddenly stopped behind her.

Silence took over the room as Shego watched the pitiful girl slowly struggle. In the silence, the woman raised her hand high in the air. Kim was unable to know what was happening, until it was brought down.

SMACK!!!!!!!

“NNNNGGGGGGGGGMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!”

Kim screamed, having most of it muffled by the gag, reacting to the pain that was radiating from her right ass cheek. Shego listened, the sounds of her scream becoming music to the sadist. A large red mark in almost perfect shape of Shego’s hand began to form. 

“Hey, Kimmy. Having fun?”

“Mmmmmmmmppppphhhhh….”

Smack!!!!!!

This one was not nearly as hard, but being in the same place as the first, it still stung. That smack on her ass was more for a show of Shego’s power in the situation. That, and to see the bound girls ass jiggle from the sudden slap. 

“Your ass is so nice! I can't tell you how many fights I've lost simply because I was distracted by it.”

Slap!!!!!  
Smack!!!

Shego spanked the girl a few more times, watching in an almost hypnotized fashion. When she was done, she took it firmly in her hands, feeling it completely. 

Kim could only groan and cry out with each smack. She was entirely helpless, after all.

Once she was satisfied with the girls ass, Shego moved on to the area just underneath. She moved a finger slightly over the girls pussy, almost tickling it.

“I need to grab something real quick”.

She stood up, moving to one of the drawers of the desk Kim was currently bound to. She had made sure to have lots of things she believed she'd need tucked away in them. She planned to be here for a while, after all.

She pulled out a tube of something, as well as a bottle of lubricant. 

With the two items, she made her way back to Kim's back end.

“First things first, we’re gonna need to warm you up.”

Shego opened up the tube, popping the cap off and squeezing it gently. Just a tiny dab emerged from the top opening, and she placed it onto the tip of her finger. It was a thick, white paste, not dissimilar to toothpaste. Placing the bottle down, the woman then took the small amount on her finger, and inserted it inside Kim.

The girl wasn’t very wet, which was to be expected. But Shego moved her finger around, spreading the mystery paste all around. Suddenly, Kim began to heat up. She felt tingly and hot where the agressive woman was touching her. She groaned and moaned, attempting to shake the girls finger out of her by moving her hips around. But all this did was give Shego a show.

“Be as stubborn as you want, but Draken made this paste with an intention of it being some sort of mind control lotion. But he fucked it up majorly! Now, it can make any person as horny as possible, so long as it’s placed in the right area.”

Shego took her finger away, happy to see that Kim’s pussy was now starting to become wet. While that went to work, she took the lubricant and poured a very generous amount into her palm. She put the bottle back down, and began to stroke her strap on cock, coating it in the lubricant.

Kim could hear the sounds as it happened, not sure what it was making those noises, but she had bigger issues….or so she believed, anyway. Kim’s pussy was shifting from a mild heat, to a raging fire of need. There was absolutely nothing she could do to even add a slight bit of comfort to herself. She tried to rub her thighs together, but the ropes kept them separated.

Shego was done, satisfied in the layer of lubricant that would make what she was about to do a lot easier. She probably didn’t need it, since Kim was almost drenched by now, but you could never be too careful. Especially since the next segment would last a very long time.

Shego slapped Kim’s ass again, getting more groans and cries, as well as a few moans.

“I think you’re all nice and ready! I hope you are, at least.”

She lined up the strap on to meet Kim’s soaked entrance. The tip was just barely touching the girl.

“Because I’m about to make you my bitch! I’m going to fuck you until I’m tired, and something you probably know about me, is I have a lot of stamina!”

Shego then pushed it, thrusting herself into Kim’s pussy. The bound girl screamed loudly, even muffled it still filled the room in an almost deafening way. She shook in her bindings as hard and sporadically as ever, but to no avail. The ropes were strong, stronger than her. 

Shego laughed as she heard Kim scream. It was something she had wanted to hear for a long time. Shego then began to fuck the girl with incredible speed and force. Quickly pushing in and out, while making sure that each thrust was hard and powerful. More screams and moans came from the redhead, making an orchestra of humiliation that Shego could not get enough of.

“That’s fucking right! Not so high and mighty now, are you!? Getting pounded by me must be humiliating! You’re my bitch now, Kimmy!”

With that, Shego lifted her hand and smacked the girls ass hard. More moans and screams would have erupted, if it was possible for the girl to make any more than she already was. Shego loved it, watching her ass turn red and move with each smack she delivered to the bound girl. Unlike earlier, Shego was now giving her full on smacks. Each one painful and humiliating. 

Shego saw Kim still struggling, and could hear grunts and groans of defiance. Kim was still defiant. But that didn’t matter. 

“Keep struggling! You’re not going anywhere! You’re mine forever now, bitch! When I’m through with you, you will beg me to fuck you! Either through words, or through other means! Maybe I’ll make you only bark! How would you like that? Me turning you into a dog!?”

Kim hated that thought, but her mind was all over the place. It had only been a few minutes since it began, but Kim was close to cumming. As much as she hated it, she was close. And Shego knew it too.

“That’s right! Cum! You know that when you do, you’d have already lost!”

More slaps were brought to Kim’s ass.

“Cum, bitch!”

Kim screamed out, arching her back as much as her bindings would let her. She reached a full blown orgasm, one that completely blew every thought she had out of her mind, and forced her to fully take in everything that was happening. She was being fucked by her nemesis, being forced to orgasm by someone she hates. But even this was only a side thought to the sheer pleasure that filled her brain.

Shego saw her orgasm, her face twisting into a smile of pure victory. The girl slowed down the pace, but made sure that each thrust was as hard as she could. Kim was still mid orgasm, taking each thrust. Shego looked down at the mess from Kim’s orgasm, watching as she was still squirting.

“That’s right whore!”

Kim was beginning to recover from her orgasm. Her muscles began to untense as her body came down, as well as adjusted to Shego’s powerful, but slow thrusts. And just when she thought she could have a small break, Shego grabbed her hips and began to go all out again. Thrusts that were fast and powerful, pounding into Kim’s still sensitive pussy.

“MMMMMGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH”

“We’re nowhere even close to done! I haven’t even broken a sweat yet!”

Shego reached forward, grabbing the girl by her hair and pulling it, making her face forward. With her other hand, she reached under the girl and firmly grasped one of her breasts.

“I told you I wouldn’t stop until I was tired, and I’m for from tired!”

Kim was too sensitive. Having just finished an orgasm not a minute prior, she was now being full forced pounded again. She could only shake and wriggle in the tight bondage as she was forced to orgasm a second time.

She arched back yet again, giving Shego even more room to grope her breast. She pinched and pulled at her nipple, causing moans of anguish to escape Kim’s gagged mouth.

“I’m thinking about getting your nipples pierced! What do you think?!”

Kim tried to shake her head, but she barely had any movement options with Shego having a fistful of her hair, and the rope that kept her torso locked to the desk. There was barely two inches of free space.

“Oh, I know you’ll love it! I’m going to have to get you a collar too! Since you’re gonna be my pet!”

Kim’s second orgasm was just as powerful as the first, but twice as exhausting. That may have been thanks to Shego, who unlike the first time, did not slow down even a small bit. She fucked Kim at the same pace, pushing through the second orgasm with full force.

Kim was now realizing the true severity of her situation. Shego could keep this up for an hour at the least, while Kim was already at her limit. And unfortunately, that meant nothing to Shego.

Kim was right about Shego being able to last at least an hour, because an hour in to her fucking, Shego was still going strong. Kim was barely hanging on, having suffered over twelve, powerful orgasms in that time. 

Her ass was now completely red, having been spanked frequently for the last hour. Her pussy was quivering, also desperately needing a break. Her muscles were sore, and her mind was slowly being lost.

“Come on, Kimmy! We’re not done! I know you can do more!”

Kim shook her head, crying out in agony. Shego knew that what she said was wrong. Kim probably couldn’t take anymore than she already had. But that was the point of this. Shego intended to push the girl beyond her limits. Even if it meant breaking her mind.

She was now giving it all she had, spanking the girl as hard as possible, and using her other hand to play with Kim’s clit. 

“I’m a little tired, so we’re going to do one more! Give me one more and we’ll be done for now!”

The assault continued as Shego pushed Kim towards another large orgasm. A mix of pain and pleasure filled her mind as she was actually looking forward to this orgasm. One more and it was over, even if only for a bit. But the girl had been pushed so far for so long. A twenty minute break would be heavenly at this point.

She felt herself reaching the orgasm, her body tightening up again and her mind clearing of everything. Crying out into the gag, the girl had yet another powerful orgasm. One that she thought would be her last. But she was wrong. Shego continued fucking her, not stopping even after the orgasm was finished. Kim cried out, not understanding why the girl had continued.

“Come on Bitch! You have to cum for me to stop, remember? Or did you just not want me to stop?”

“MMGGGGPPPPPHHHH!!!!IIIIGGGGGGHHHHH”

“What was that? Speak clearer!”

More slaps to her ass with both hands now.

Within minutes she reached yet another orgasm, hoping that the first one was an actual mistake, and Shego had legitimately not noticed her cumming. But as it happened, Shego continued just as relentlessly as before. 

The girl realized that this was no fluke. But it didn’t matter. Shego kept this up for almost ten minutes more, which resulted in another three orgasms from the bound hero. Finally, she was ready to end it.

“Oh!? Have you been cumming this entire time? I couldn’t tell!”

Shego reached forward and unstrapped the gag. Before Kim could talk, she grabbed her hair and pulled back.

“The next words that come out of your mouth better be you telling me your cumming! If they aren’t, then look forward to another two hours at least of this!”

Kim said nothing, but she did cry out in full glory as she was fucked mercilessly. Every now and then she would accidentally murmur something, but it wasn’t intentional, so Shego didn’t mind. It was actually an incredible turn on to hear the girl whimper “Please” or “Oh fuck”. 

Kim could feel it rising up once more, hoping that this one would truly be the last one Shego forced upon her. Shego could see the signs, so she reached forward and grabbed the girl by the chin.

“Say it! Say it!”

“I’m cumming! Fuck! I’m cumming!”

“Louder, whore!”

“I’m cumming!”

Kim reached her final orgasm, screaming as loud as possible that she was as well. Shego just continued to smile. She rode it out a bit more, making each interval between thrusts longer and longer, until finally she stopped. She pulled the strap on out, having the juices on it begin dripping to the ground. She rubbed her fingered on it, grabbing as much as she could, before walking around to Kim’s face. She looked the girl in the eyes, before placing the hand in front of her. Kim’s mouth was closed, and it stayed that way. 

“Open”.

Kim didn’t, which prompted Shego to lift her free hand and give her ass yet another smack. Kim screamed in pain, and Shego took the opportunity to shove them in her mouth. 

“Bite and I’ll make sure you regret it! Clean them!”

She whined, moving her tongue around the girls fingers. She tried to avert her gaze from Shego. Shego didn’t like this though, giving her face a quick slap with her free hand.

“Do not look away from me.”

The bound girl kept eye contact for the entire time Shego’s fingers stayed in her mouth. Finally, when Shego was satisfied, she yanked them out. 

“You’ll definitely make a good dog!”

Kim laid her head down, taking this time to rest. Shego grabbed the gag and placed it back in the girls mouth, who gave no resistance to this. And with that, Shego began to leave, giving Kim one last, light smack on her ass. Muffled cries filled the room. And with that, the woman left her captive to sit in the room, recovering from the past torment she received, as well as waiting for the torment she would receive next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep....my bad...forgot to do this. I had it mostly finished. It's a smaller chapter, but one that I hope you enjoy.

“Walk bitch!”

Shego turned back, her eyes locking with Kim’s as she tugged hard on the leash. The redhead groaned in her gag, doing as told. With a sadistic smile, Shego continued on, keeping only a small amount of slack on the leash as she went.

She had truly started treating the girl like her own property. Behind her, Kim was dressed in a full bondage outfit. Black latex covering her entire body, save for her eyes and nose. A hobble-dress stopping her from walking to quickly. Tall heels making it even more difficult, while also looking hot on the girl. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail by the bondage hood that covered her head, keeping the large inflatable gag in her mouth hidden from outer view. A posture collar kept her neck straight, and an armbinder kept her arms snuggly pulled behind her back. 

Shego was taking her for a walk around the hideout they had. Draken was using it to further some experiment he was planning. Shego was apparently asked to be a help for that when the time came, but she wasn’t concerned. That would come when it did. For now, she wanted to have her fun.

While the dom loved the walk, Kim despised it. Henchmen Draken had hired all watched, most in jealousy at how Shego owned Kim. Not only that, but her feet were killing her! The heels and crippled ability to walk were already hell, but this had gone on for an hour now. 

“Hey!”

Shego looked over to who called that out. One of the henchman, who was a little overly confident stepped up. His face twisted in a sick smile. 

“You should put on a show for us!”

Shego glared at him, as well did Kim. But when Shego caught Kim’s eyes, she decided that maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea.

“Hmmmm, well….My bitch has been a bit rebellious lately.”

The bound pet’s eyes grew wide. Was Shego actually debating on this? She shook her head frantically, hoping that Shego would have mercy. But she should have known that it would only cement her fate. 

“You know what? Yeah, I guess I can show you a few things!”

A whole group immediately formed around them. The redhead scanned the crowd, unsure as to how they formed so fast. But, it was met with a shocked cry as she was spun around quickly, facing Shego.

“I bet my little Kimmy would love to be humiliated in front of these grown men, huh?”

“Nnnnnnmmmpppppphhhh”

“What was that? Well, if you insist!”

Shego looked towards a table, pulling the girl with her and bending her over it. With a quick blur, the leash was pulled tight and tied to the table, keeping Kim bent over without being able to stand up. 

“Alright! As you all know, this is the ‘famous’ Kim Possible!”

Kim yelped as her ass was slapped hard by her sadistic captor. 

“And for the last week, she has been my personal bitch! This is her status for the rest of her pathetic life! And to show her, I will let this large group of random men each take a turn smacking her ass!”

“NNNNMMMMMMMMMPPPHHHHH”!!!!!

 

The girl screamed, shaking in her bondage. Effectively, all it did was entice them all more, seeing her ass shake about. 

“Line up! Show this bitch how strong you all are!”

And with that, the girl stepped aside, finding a chair next to the table and sitting down. She pulled her phone out, taking out the camera and recording the ordeal.

The men did as told, lining up. Then, they began. The first stepped up, rubbing her round ass a bit, pretty entranced and amazed that he was being given the opportunity to touch the famous “Kim Possible’s” ass. But once he got his fill, he pulled his hand as far back as he could, before bringing it down onto Kim’s rear. 

A scream of pain rung out, muffled but still audible. The man laughed, and walked away. The next man stepped up, doing the same as the first man. He took his time feeling her ass, and then brought it to her ass in a loud smack.

While it went down, Shego made sure to alternate between the men and Kim’s face. It was beat red, which her ass would soon reflect as well. One by one, the men went through. Each one taking their time with Kim, and making sure she screamed out at the end of it. Forty men. Each one smacking her helpless ass with their full strength. The final man though, decided that the ass was not enough, and began rubbing his hands against her thighs, eventually opting to try his luck with placing his hand between them. 

“Hey! If you try to touch her there I will rip your hand off and use that to rip your….well, you get the picture. That area is MINE.”

“Aww, damn. Oh well.”

He took both of his hands, raising them into the air. And then, brought them down to both cheeks, causing the loudest cry to escape the girl. And with that, her “Torment” was over. At least she thought. Once they were all done, Shego stood up. 

“Well, that was interesting…”

Kim thanked God that they were done. She really couldn’t hold back her tears any more, barely doing so after the final smack. 

“...but wait! I have a finale for you guys! Wouldn’t want this show to be so short!”

Finale? What could she be planning?

“My little slut over here currently has a vibrator inside her pussy! She’s so adorable when she cums, and I’ll share that with all of you!”

She forgot completely about the vibrator, trying desperately to beg Shego to not do this. But, in seconds, she could feel the vibrator whirling to life between her legs. She shook about, pushing her thighs together to try and nullify the vibration, to no avail. 

Everyone gasped, watching with uninterrupted gazes as she tried desperately not to cum. But it was met with little resolve as she could feel herself getting drenched. While it happened, Shego bent over to be right in her ear. The camera getting a good look of the despair on Kim’s face.

“You see that? Even they can tell your nothing but my bitch now, Kimmy. Oh, and this video? I’m going to make sure everyone sees it…”

She brought the camera closer to her face.

“And I do mean everyone. Here, and out there. I wonder how any people would watch this if I put it on a porn site. How many people would think you’re my willing slave, too? No one will be able to help you, Kimmy”.

The camera stayed on Kim’s face, sorrow overtaking her as not only were her tears about to push past her eyes, but her body was betraying her, now on the edge of orgasm.   
“That’s right! Cum! Cum, Bitch!”

Kim cried out, the tears streaming now as her body shook in pleasure. The men all cheered, laughing and taking pictures of their own of the poor girl. Shego left the vibrator going, laughing to herself. She shut the camera off, and turned off the vibrator. Kim’s body relaxed, breathing heavily from her previous orgasm.

“Alright! Get lost now, I’m gonna take her back to my room now! If you wanna see the video online, just look up ‘Kim Possible’ on your favorite porn site! You’ll be sure to find it!”

They did as told, dispersing. Shego untied the leash and gave Kim’s ass a quick smack. 

“Up! We have to get back to the room. These last few moments have pretty much assured that I’m going to spend the next few hours pounding your tight ass!”

Kim did as told, unable to fully fight back in her even more weakened state. Shego pulled on the leash, and the two made their way to Shego’s room. Kim not looking forward to the hours of promised fucking that Shego had in store for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas are greatly appreciated, and no idea is too weird.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I know the fandom is dead, but fuck it. Everyone loves a good lesbian bondage fic, right?


End file.
